fillys_technical_referencefandomcom-20200213-history
Life Thief (5e)
The Life-Thief is dumb archetype made for the dnd 5e rogue. Heavily based on Ms. Fortune from Skullgirls. I just. Really. Really. Like that cat. Whether the lucky result of a necromantic experiment or a curse placed by a particularly benevolent deity, the Life-Thief relies on the talents learned in life in addition to the abilities gained in their un-death in order to gain the upper hand; sometimes literally. Extreme Extremities A rogue of this archetype's arms and legs feature several clean scars bisecting each limb. At level 3, you may extend your arms and legs up to 5 feet. Consider all finesse based weapons and unarmed strikes to be reach weapons. When performing a long or high jump, add 5 feet to your distance cleared. Your body is also capable of stitching removed parts back onto itself, though this doesn't restore any lost health points the removal may have caused. For the purpose of triggering opportonities of attack, you can take an opportunity of attack when they move from 5 feet to 10 feet of distance from you in addition to the normal reach distance. Bloodshot Your body produces an unnatural amount of blood as a result of your re-animation. At level 3, you gain the ability to spurt a jet of blood at a target up to 10 feet away from you as an action. The target must succeed on a DC (8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Dexterity saving throw or be blinded. The target may choose to spend their next turn wiping the blood from their eyes. Otherwise, the target must act with the typical penalties from the blinded condition. This ability has no affect on creatures with no eyes. Disarmed At 9th level, you begin to experiment with removing and attaching your own limbs. Using a whipping motion, you can roll an unarmed attack to detach an arm, fling it 10 feet and have it grab onto a target, wrapping around their body. If you are not holding anything in your other hand, you may throw your arm 20 feet. If your attack is a success, your arm grabs onto the target and interferes with their actions, the target has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you and can't make opportunity attacks against targets other than you. In order to maintain your grip on the target, you must concentrate as if you are concentrating on a spell. The arm stays attached for 1 minute, until one of your companions attacks the target or affects it with a spell, or until you and the target are more than 60 feet apart. If for whatever reason an arm can not be retrieved, you may attempt to assimilate another limb after a short rest's worth of concentration. The arm may be removed with a strength or athletics roll passing a saving throw of DC (8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Sleight of "Hands" At 13th level, you begin to understand how to manipulate your body for the purpose of confusing others. You can take an action to focus on dodging hits from a specific target within vision. The selected target is disadvantaged when making attack rolls against you until you take damage or attack the target. When using this feature, you must concentrate as if casting a spell. Pull it together! At 17th level, your understanding of your own body has allowed you to stitch together damage you've sustained through sheer power of will. As an action, you may roll any remaining hit die you have left over and add the result to your current health. Category:Archetype